pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Cat: Friendship is Magic
Thomas O'Malley's Tv-Spoof of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Cast * Twilight Sparkle - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Spike - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Applejack - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty) *Rainbow Dash - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty) *Fluttershy - Mittens (Bolt) *Rartiy - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *Pinkie Pie - Maisie (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *Princess Celestia - Callie Briggs (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Nightmare Moon - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Katrina) *Princess Luna - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Scootaloo - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Sweetie Belle - Marie (The Aristocats) *Applebloom - Sheegwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Shining Armor - Hazel (Watership Down) *Princess Cadence - Primrose (Watership Down) *Queen Chrysalis - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Cheerilee - Felicity (Felidae) *Zecora - Blackberry (Watership Down) *Owlowlicious - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Angel - Thumper (Bambi) *Big McIntosh - Francis (Felidae) *Gummy - Minilla (Son of Godzilla) *Tank - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Opal - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Winona - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Dr Whooves - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Pipsqueak - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Derpy - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Photo Finish - Rabbit (Lulu Caty) *Hoity Toity - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Mayor Mare - Peg (Lady and the Tramp) *Granny Smith - Nai Nai Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Trixie - Adult Vitani (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Jet Soarin - Benny the Ball *Spitfire - Sheena the Lioness (Heyyy, It's the King!) *Lightning Dust - Cow (Lulu Caty) *Gilda - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *The Diamond Dogs - Pan, Tin and Alley (Tom and Jerry meet Sherlock Holmes) *Diamond Tiara - Glory (Tom and Jerry Show) *Silver Spoon - Snooky Wookums (Krypto The Superdog) *Braeburn - Mr. Jinks *Snips & Snails - Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing of Gumball) *Iron Will - Scar (The Lion King) *Prince Blueblood - Butch (Tom and Jerry) *Twist - Faline (Bambi) *Flim and Flam - Stan and Heff (The New Adventure of Winnie the Pooh) *Daring Do - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Ahuizotl - Ultraman Belial (Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie) *Queen Chrysalis disguised as Princess Cadance - Hyzenthlay (Watership Down) *The Changelings - Stray Dogs and Man's Dogs (Lady and the Tramp and Bambi) *Babs Seed - Cindy Lou (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Dr. Caballeron - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Twilight Sparkle's Parents - Tom and Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Young Twilight Sparkle - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer 2000) *Young Rainbow Dash - Amy Lawrence (Tom Sawyer 2000) *Young Rarity - Rita (Animaniacs) *Young Applejack - Toodles (Tom and Jerry Show) *Young Fluttershy - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Young Pinkie Pie - Hun-Hun (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Discord - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *King Sombra - King Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Lord Tirek - Joe (Tom Sawyer 2000) *Hydra - King Ghidorah (Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster) Category:Tv-Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Spoofs